


保持本色【瓷苏】【瓷回忆向】

by lianshe



Category: CountryHumans-fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianshe/pseuds/lianshe
Summary: 一个兴趣使然的小故事，countryhumans 瓷苏，瓷回忆苏的过去听歌时的产物谢谢你们忍受这么恶心的作品
Relationships: China/USSR (countryhumans)
Kudos: 10





	保持本色【瓷苏】【瓷回忆向】

**Author's Note:**

> 配合Nirvana- Come As You Are （中译名：保持本色） 更佳  
> 

“Come as you are  
像你现在一样过来吧  
As you were  
像你曾经一样过来吧  
As I want you to be  
像我想要你的那样。”

我已经比你大一些了，或者说，我们帮扶着重新创造身份后，我比你活得久了一些。眼下是七月初，是我们最后一次互访之后的29年，再零两个月——真是个没有理由纪念的日子，以至于我也被迫醒悟，对你所谓的怀忆里面到底有多少私情。再想着你是个很不正确的事情，毕竟你已经离开挺久的了；更重要的是，人一般都只在也被烧掉珠宝的时候，才会去拼命搅拌死者火化的骨灰，妄图翻出个倒霉的理由。倒霉一般没什么理由，真有理由，自己也最清楚。  
俄罗斯这几年过得还算有点模样，但最近可能不怎么好，疫情严峻程度似乎与美国一较上下，颇有冷战遗风。我总觉得最该和你报告他的情况的人是我，但也觉得我们谈话中最不该出现的是他。无论如何他就约等于你的现在，你的现在和你的过去真是不一样；我也变了相当不少，所以这未必是在指责，最重要的是我还看不太清，你究竟是呆在过去好，还是变成现在的鬼样子才足够。  
你最好还是像我想要你的那样存在，可惜你估计也这么想我。

“As a friend  
像朋友一样  
As a friend  
像位老友一样  
As an old enemy  
像曾经的敌人。“

不是你估计也这么想，你确实这么想，至少曾经想过，所以才有了所谓的中苏关系恶化。我不是在责怪，也许听起来很像，但我已经尽力没有表达出这样的感觉了。  
我没想把我们之间的氛围搞得很尴尬，你应该也没有，否则它早就该直接结束了；我们确实很擅长在意愿允许的情况下笑脸相迎，但这估计是因为我们的过去实在恶心，以至于如果有撕破脸的需求，就能立刻配套几十个理由，所以和气显得格外珍贵。我之前有些时候看着俄罗斯，不理解战友也会沦为商业合作；现在再想，其实400余年的中俄史里，多数时候可没有这么友善的商业合作，而你在的这短短69年，我这么如视珍宝，它也着实反常。  
因为我们是敌人，还是敌对了很久的敌人，再扩展扩展甚至都能混个宿敌的名号。我现在觉得你是我的老朋友，我们的矛盾已经短暂的消失了。可我们仍然是曾经的对手，我希望历史像花一样香，像糖果一样甜，但它这么残忍，我们拒绝不了。

“Take your time  
抓紧时间  
Hurry up  
快一点  
The choice is yours  
选择权在你手上  
Don’t be late  
不要迟来；”

红场阅兵又唱喀秋莎了，每次中俄文化交流都显得像苏联红歌巡演。说实在的，喀秋莎这首曲子是在张鼓峰得到写词灵感的，而张鼓峰是一个外交文字游戏的同义词[1]。这件事真尴尬，我觉得我可能需要道歉，取决于你怎么看。如果你觉得旧事挑明为妙，我们就当温习历史；如果你感觉不爽了，我很对不起，因为这才正常。无论如何，其实我想表现一件事：我们的关系并不只是国与国这么清晰。  
我仍然一遍一遍不厌其烦地唱着这样的歌，是因为我们有共同理想，超越国家斗争，所以我怀念你——和你的精神。其他国家可以假装不认识，继续走他们的路，我还不行，毕竟我是继俄罗斯本人之后最像你的人。只是你走的太突然，而且相当没有面子，我也就被迫的没时间了，时间总是不足够等到所有的剧变；或者说我们已经把时间牢牢把控着太久了，以至于不知道在别人手里，能催生出什么仓促的结局。

“Take a rest  
休息一下吧  
As a friend  
像位老友一样  
As an old enemy  
像曾经的敌人。”

那之后不太好，因为我并不想只留下一出这样的闹剧；你可能不信我，你应该信我，你应该看看我那时有多惨。我曾经做了很多对不起你的事，如果你愿意说的话，我背叛了你，但你离开之后甚至更糟；其实你死去了，不在意是不是躺在漂亮的水晶棺里，再也不去计较了，说不上是好是坏。  
很多人死了后就圣化了，其实我完全认为这合情合理——死人不争利益，自然顺眼多了。但我从来不抹黑你，是因为没必要，可能也有一些“神像无害”的理论在里面；再加上巩固友邦关系，我只好吹捧你。我们本来是朋友，是老朋友，我不应该把老朋友当成需要公关的主子，但我必须如此，这是我的无德，也是这个惊人时代的悲哀。我疲惫又倦怠，有很多麻烦和越来越少的理想，我希望你能理解。  
你应该理解，我们这么相像，曾经又这么亲密。

“Memoria, memoria  
回忆，回忆  
Memoria, memoria  
回忆，回忆。”

每个人的结局都是死亡，也许你并不像我一样惧怕它。共产主义者是不惧死亡的，但我觉得如果我能不再逃避自己的这个身份，可能也确实不会逃避死亡了。  
我在这里回忆了很久，回忆很好很美，我说给你听，你听不到。但我说的都这么真情实感，我不会对着死人撒谎。我回忆你，其实也只是个载体，代表了我失去的理想和曾经那些阳光灿烂的日子；回忆很简单，但找回自己的理想很难，很难很难。  
我们都会有一个结局的，在这之前所有的都是回忆，在这之后所有的都是死亡。死亡是注定的结尾，结尾永远遮不住回忆的光芒；所以我每次回忆，都还是会想到两个曾经很好的朋友，有很多共同理想和爱，远得好像是另外两个家伙。我变了很多，我一开始就说了。  
如果真要死去，我真希望那时的我自己还能保持本色。  
保持最原本的自己的颜色，像我的曾经，像我希望自己的那样。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】沙俄在与清政府1858年签署《瑷珲条约》时，故意借条约不同文本偷偷把这一地区窃取。条约中文文本显示，按条约中划定的国界，张鼓峰是中国领土。条约俄文文本则把张鼓峰划归了沙俄。


End file.
